


light falls

by rrllao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Hair Brushing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, points at kiyohime i just think she's neat, soft dragon gf hours, you know...all that good gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrllao/pseuds/rrllao
Summary: Ritsuka and Kiyohime spend a quiet evening together.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kiyohime | Berserker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	light falls

“I’m back,” Ritsuka mumbles as she keys open the door to her room.

The light in her room is already on and at the softest setting, and her bed is freshly made with the blanket corner turned back, and-

“Welcome back!” Kiyohime appears at her side out of nowhere, gold eyes sparkling with joy. The ornaments in her hair clink gently against her horns. “Ritsuka, Ritsuka, do you...do you want dinner? Or a bath? Or, or-” and she blushes, hands pressed to her cheeks, “do you want...me?!” 

Ritsuka smiles. There’s only one correct answer to this question.

“You, of course,” she responds dutifully. She drops her training bag on the floor and holds out her arms. Kiyohime’s girlish squeal would be deafening if it wasn’t immediately muffled against Ritsuka’s chest. Ritsuka laughs. 

Kiyohime’s excitement manifests itself in the strength of her embrace. She’s talking, ranting really, the fanatic edge to her voice rising and falling as she spins her fantasies out loud. Her grip on Ritsuka’s waist is almost painfully tight. Her breath is hot against Ritsuka’s ear, her entire body a furnace of heat that soothes the soreness in her muscles. 

The door clicks shut behind her. Kiyohime doesn’t quite lift her up and throw her over her shoulders to carry her, but she does skillfully maneuver them into the small dining nook without Ritsuka needing to do much in the way of walking. It’s another reminder that Kiyohime is a lot stronger than she looks. 

A plate with five onigiri on it waits for her on the tiny dining table. Ritsuka sinks onto the equally tiny chair that Kiyohime already pulled out for her, eagerly reaching for her snack. Kiyohime sits in the chair across from her, beaming with pride when Ritsuka thanks her for cooking. 

“Thanks for the food!” she remembers to say before taking her first bite. It’s delicious, like always- a perfect handful, the rice is just shy of cold (the way she prefers it) and this one’s filling is her favorite unholy salmon and cheese combination (the one thing Emiya refuses to make for her). “It’s so good,” she mumbles. She can already feel strength coming back to her.

“Do you want a bite?” Ritsuka offers up the next onigiri. 

“I ate while I was cooking,” Kiyohime demurs, covering the bottom half of her face with her fan. It doesn’t quite cover the hot blush that paints the apples of her cheeks.

“It’s really good,” Ritsuka says, waving it around. She makes sure to smile extra invitingly, leaning on her elbow and tilting her head to the side just a little bit. 

“I know. I was there.”

“Are you sure? I really want to share it with you.”

“Well...if you insist.”

Kiyohime lowers her fan and leans forward, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Ritsuka grins and pops the onigiri into her mouth. She takes a dainty bite, just the tip of it. When she opens her eyes, Ritsuka makes sure that Kiyohime sees her take a bite too, in the same exact place. 

Predictably, this sends her into a flutter.  _ She’s so easy to please _ , Ritsuka thinks to herself, smiling as she continues to eat. She eats her way through the remaining onigiri, and listens to Kiyohime monologue the entire time. Underneath the table, which is really too small to seat two people, their knees knock together. The instant she finishes eating, her plate is snatched up and returned to the kitchenette. She drains the glass of water that appears before her, then stands up. 

“Thanks again for the food, Kiyo-chan,” Ritsuka says warmly. She stretches her arms out over her head. 

“Of course! Anything for you, Ritsuka!” Kiyohime beams. She clasps her hands over her heart. “Is there anything else I can help you with tonight?”

“Hm,” Ritsuka thinks. “Oh! I left my bag by the door. My lunchbox is still in it. Could you put that in the sink for me? I really need to go shower.”

“You do stink,” Kiyohime agrees. Her eyes flash with mischief and Ritsuka laughs out loud. 

“Thanks,” she says dryly. She leans over and presses a kiss to the corner of Kiyohime’s mouth. 

Her favorite Berserker hums happily and returns to the living room for Ritsuka’s bag. A roil of super-hot air follows her. Ritsuka wipes away the sweat that breaks out on her forehead and heads to the bathroom with a smile on her face.

* * *

She takes a long, lukewarm shower. Washing herself is so routine she could probably do it in her sleep (she actually might have done that, once or twice). It feels good to rinse off the day’s grime and just let the water pour over her until her thoughts are finally drowned out. 

There’s a perfectly fluffy towel waiting for her on the door hook next to her bathrobe. The soft material catches on some of her rougher scars. She dries off faster after that. 

Kiyohime is waiting for her, kneeling on the far side of the bed. How she does that without rumpling the covers is an eternal mystery to Ritsuka. The room is nearly dark, now, with the lights on the verge of winking out. She fumbles her way into her pajamas. She yawns, popping her jaw, and sits down hard on the edge of her bed. 

Carefully, carefully, Kiyohime runs one of her favorite metal hair combs through Ritsuka’s still-damp hair. She picks a few stubborn knots apart, trying not to tug the comb through too hard. The only sound in the room is that of their breathing in sync with each other. 

“Thank you,” Ritsuka says sleepily once her hair’s been sorted out and woven into a short braid for sleeping in. Kiyohime moves back so Ritsuka can sprawl out fully on the bed. She wiggles her way under the covers. They’re warm, like anything that spends time in direct contact with Kiyohime ends up. It’s soothing. “D’ya want to sleep here tonight?”

Kiyohime’s eyes light up with excitement- they glow gold in the dark room.

“Yes! Of course!” she squeals. A soft golden light shifts her clothes to a matching set of pajamas. The bed dips under her weight, now, as she slips under the blanket that Ritsuka holds up for her. The light in her eyes dims to match the nightlights. 

Like this, in the dark and wearing pajamas with no horns or hair ornaments in sight, she looks like any other pretty girl. She could be any other girl holding Ritsuka in her arms, save for the steady heat she emanates that’s just a touch too hot for a normal human being. Ritsuka doesn’t want to be held by any other girl except her.

“Go to sleep, Ritsuka,” Kiyohime urges. She gently pets Ritsuka’s hair. “I’ll be here all night. I promise.” 

Ritsuka closes her eyes. She’s so tired. Her brain is still running in circles even with all of Kiyohime’s help. She presses closer to her, kicking away the blanket she doesn’t really need so it bunches around their feet instead. Kiyohime’s innate warmth is better than any electric blanket or temperature controlled room.

“Good night,” she mumbles. “Love you.”

Kiyohime squeezes her closer, carefully, adjusting herself so Ritsuka can mesh their legs together.

“I love you,” Kiyohime whispers once Ritsuka’s breathing has evened out into sleep. Her smile is a small and timid thing. “I love you, too. You know that, right? That I love you? I love you so much.” She smooths Ritsuka’s bangs away from her face and presses a warm kiss to her cheek. “Sleep well, Master. Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my 'loving Kiyohime every day' agenda! my fave hc is that bond 10 Kiyohime is so devoted, she can fight her madness enhancement to call you by your name instead of calling you Anchin~
> 
> brought to you by my own personal bond 10 Kiyo-chan, the song 'light falls' by yuxuki waga, and an intense need for something comfortingly gay. it's getting rough out there, take care of yourselves!
> 
> please consider leaving kudos on your way out, they motivate me to write more~


End file.
